villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flaggatis
Stoat lord Flaggatis was a dark magician, skiled in dark magic, who planned to overthrow the stoats and install himself as ruler of Welkin in the trilogy The Welkin Weasels. Background When the humans left Welkin, some locked-off magic began surfacing, and it worked its way into the animals, giving them sentience and speech. They acted on much the same instincts as the humans had, some worked for good, others for evil. Flaggatis was one of the evil stoats, he was a stoat, like the rulers, yet he hated his brethren. Flaggatis also knew of dark magic and how to use it for his gain. He may have been of the same crew as Torca Marda. He however, was much more evil and he was eventually too dark to be welcomed amongst the stoats and they banished him. He took up refuge in the swamps of the North of Welkin and became a total recluse, rumoured to be a mighty dark wizard, and he was feared by many creatures, apart from the rats, who flocked to him, seeing a source for power and conquest in him. Time passed, and Flaggatis taught the rats speech, the creatures not being too smart and not having learned it with the rest of the animals. Flagatis also planned an invasion against his stoat fellows. The invasion Flaggatis immediately grouped with his rats in a council of war and determined he should invade the next day. Rats had only learned the basics of speech, and they were coarse and foul. They stank - and this was an early warning to the stoat sentries, for they thought the floods were arriving, but they suddenly saw the rats' eyes and teeth and tails in the black horde and realized that it was an invasion. Flaggatis had also made a massive mannequinn of a stoat which Prince Poynt realized was meant to be him and Flaggatis intended to roast him and sacrifice him for the rats glory. Flaggatis' invasion was a success, until the rats were overthrown by the weasels and stoats, together with some ferrets. Together, they drove the invaders out, and Flaggatis was banished back to his watery region. He was left to sulk and plan more schemes. Defeat Flaggatis recruited a vast army of rats and crewed a ship to sail after Sylver and his friends and determined to kill them all, also to kill Sheriff Falshed, of whom the stoats employed. So, Flaggatis took a crew and army, but it took a long time, thanks to rat stupidity. Then Flaggatis chased after the stoats and weasels on his vessel. He used dark magic on the voyage and actual weaponry, both of which succeeded in driving off the weasels, yet in sight of the human island, there was a major battle when Flaggatis surrounded the weasel ship, and proceeded to kill them, but in the height of the battle, the rats damaged their own ship, they all jumped in the water, and the stoat lord was killed by a falling mast. He sank into the ocean and disappeared. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Conspirators Category:Pirates Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord